happy's sick! Natsu thinks what!
by OptCalledNalu
Summary: when happy gets sick, natsu does the first thing that comes to mind; go to lucys. and when she takes care of happy like a mother takes care of a child, natsu's brain decides to think in ways he never thought, what are these strange thoughts about his partner? "But I don't, no way do I… do I like Lucy? The hell am I saying look at how I act, I'm in fucking love with her aren't I?"
1. Chapter 1

**hey minna so i started a new story cause im having really bad writers block and needed to free type, besides there are only like two to four more chapters in my first story. besides that**

**disclaimer: i do not own any part of fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima **

**warning: is complete fluff right now but rating may change latter on in story, T for language**

_**chapter: one**_

She walked into the guild at around 10:00(am) like any other day and looked for her pink haired partner and his blue furball of a companion. Disappointed when her search proved unsuccessful, Lucy Heartfilia, fairy tails very own celestial mage, sat down at her place at the bar.

"Hey Lucy, what can I get you today?" asked a rather peppy Mirajane.

"Just a smoothie please Mira"

"Strawberry?"

"Strawberry"

"haha, alright then coming right up!"

A few minutes latter Lucy was sitting at the bar, sipping on her smoothie and watching the guild go about their business. What startled her is that she found her gaze constantly returning to the entrance looking for the familiar head of pink hair; waiting for Natsu to come in with that idiotic and childlike grin on his face, happy flying in next to him talking about Carla and fish, then he would scan the guild for and look for her. When he saw her would call out that oh-so endearing 'hey Luce!' while running over to hug her with happy screaming in the background 'they lllllliiiiiiiiikke each other!'

Yup, that would be a normal perfect day. And with her rent for this month paid she didn't have to worry about going on missions so they could just spend the whole day at the gild being lazy and hanging out together.

"Are you looking for someone Lucy?" The white haired bartender asked with slight sarcasm, Lucy had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour now barely saying a word, Mira was curious. Along with their resident matchmaker, everyone knew Lucy and Natsu would be a great couple, and everyone knew they liked each other. Well, everyone but them of course. Oblivious to Mira's obvious intentions of teasing the blonde, Lucy gave a truthful answer.

"Yea I haven't seen Natsu around today, do you know where he is? Normally he's started at least 3 fights by now."

Mira glanced at Lucy and chuckled internally, for a girl obsessed with romance, she sure was dense.

"No I haven't seen him, by now I doubt he is coming in until later. Why whats so important plan on confessing or something, hmmm?"

"WHAT NO! just that, Well Grey's on a mission with Juvia, Levy's on a mission with Gajeel, and Erza disappeared a week ago to who knows where, and there's nothing to do.I guess I'll go home and work on my novel then."

"Wow honored that you consider me such great company Lucy, thanks a lot." Mira rolled her eyes and laughed humorously at Lucy's scared face.

"NO! That's not it! Just-" she was cut off by Mira waving her hand submissively and saying

"It's fine I know its boring without everyone here, go ahead, I know Levy's been bugging you to get the next chapter of your book complete"

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you later!"

"See you later Lucy" they smiled and waved goodbye to each other as Lucy got up from her seat and promptly left, walking along the river to her apartment.

But when she arrived at her apartment and walked into her room, the first thing she noticed was a pink haired boy cradling a small blue cat in his arms asleep on her bed.

"NATSU! GET OUT OF MY BED! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY?!"

Instantly shooting up like a bullet, within a second Natsu had placed happy on the bed and covered Lucy's mouth with his hand before she could yell anything else.

"Shhhhh, Luce, you'll wake up happy. Thank god you're here already. And I came in through the window." he removed his hand from her mouth after saying that.

"And I can't wake up happy because today is different than any other day how? Why is it so important that I'm here?"

"Happy's sick and I don't know what to do!" Please Lucy I need your help!" the fire mage begged, and the moment she heard that Happy was sick, her face fell with worry. Contrary to popular belief, Lucy actually cared about the little blue exceed, much like how a mother cares for a child; though she didn't think of it that way. They briskly walked back over to the bed and Lucy saw how flushed the little guy was even through his fur. She knelt down and scooped him in her arms and carried him like an infant, taking his temperature before moving to sit in the chair near her bed. It was going to be a long day.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

When I realized happy was sick I did the first thing I could think of- scooped him up in my arms and run as fast as I can to Lucy's. I hoped she would still be there this late, the way I heard happy protest me lifting him up I knew he wouldn't want me to carry him to the guild if she wasn't. But as luck would have it she had already left for the guild by the time I arrived got to her little apartment. I couldn't think of anything better to do than just to hold happy and wait so I laid down on her bed and gently cradled happy in my arms till we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Lucy screaming at me to get out of her bed and asking how I got into her room, normal on most days, but this wasn't most days. I put happy down next to where I was lying and jumped out of the bed covering her mouth before she could say anything else; than before she could Lucy kick me I said to her

"Shhhhh, Luce, you'll wake up Happy. Thank god you're here already. And I came in through the window." She stopped glaring at me so I removed my hand from her mouth and she said

"And I can't wake up Happy because today is different than any other day how? Why is it so important that I'm here?" She asked calmly but confused.

"Happy's sick and I don't know what to do!" Please Lucy I need your help!" I was begging her but I didn't care, Happy was really sick and needed help; besides its Lucy, I don't care about myself that much when I talk to her. It's like my pride goes out the window, the only thoughts in my head any time I see her are 'make her laugh' and 'stay by her side, the hell with privacy and personal space.'

When she heard me saw that Happy was sick her expression became extremely worried. She quickly walked over to the bed, me in tow, to check on Happy. After checking his temperature, witch was extremely hot, she picked him up in her arms similar to how I had, but more like a mother would pick up an infant. **'She looks like a mom taking care of her child'** I though suddenly, it was true though. That's what she looked like right now, a worried mother.

She moved over to the chair near her bed and sat down so she could hold happy while staying comfortable, she wouldn't be moving from that spot for a while now. As she pulled happy closer to her and started to rock him back and forth, for a moment I didn't see her holding happy, I saw her holding a small pink haired little baby. **'Wait What!? Did I seriously just picture Lucy as a mom holding her child, wait correction the baby had pink hair, OUR child?! But I don't, no way do I… do I like Lucy? The hell am I saying look at how I act, I'm in fucking love with her aren't I?'** I snapped back to reality when Lucy spoke to me, blushing profusely at what I had just been thinking about, that I Natsu Dragneel, am in love with my partner and nakama Lucy Hearfilia, I continued staring at happy

"Hey Natsu his temperature is going up…" she spoke worriedly, "Go get me some cold wet towels, fast." She tried to sound calm but her voice gave away just how anxious she really was; and that his temp should not be this high. So I ran to the kitchen as fast as humanly possible and turned the cold water all the way on. Drenching a towel with the icy water I ran back to Lucy who started to rap happy up in the large towel.

"Normally if it were a person who was this hot you would put them in and ice water bath, but Happy is so small I don't know what that would do to his body, he could freeze to death, so this will have to work." The fact that something like that could happen to Happy terrified me, and she paused after looking at me and then said

"Don't worry Natsu he'll be fine, I'll take care of him." She said this in a voice that you would use to calm down and animal and I realized that I must have looked panicked. I tried to calm down as much as I could with the condition that Happy was in.

We sat there and talked about different types of treatments for different symptoms of different illnesses and how they would need to be changed to accommodate for Happy or for someone his size. Now normally I can't stand conversations like this, but Lucy seemed to understand that and mold the conversation into terms I would understand instead of medical terms. We did that for a few hours only stopping to bottle feed some milk to Happy and get him to suck on a napkin that had some soup broth on it; an old trick for people that can't eat or drink anything she from her mother, Lucy told me, put a napkin in the broth let it absorb, than give it to the child and/or small person to suck on.

As the night got closer and soon enough started to wear on, I could see Lucy getting really tired, so I did the sensible thing. I picked her up from the chair while she held happy and tucked her into bed before climbing in after her. She was to tired to complain even when I wrapped my arms around both her and Happy, pulling them to my chest careful not to squish Happy between us. Already asleep Lucy tucked her head into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply and mumbled a few words before falling into dreamland

"nigh…na-su…ove you."

**'did she just say she loved me?'**

She was already asleep but, I whispered back.

"good night Lucy, love you too." And tumbled into sleep myself.

**_end of chapter one_**

**hey so please review and tell me what y'all think about my new story. positive and negative reviews welcomed! (though like everyone i prefer positive)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED! LIKE I SAID ON MY OTHER STORY I JUST GOT OVER A REALLY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! but here is the nest chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail nor will i ever.**

**warning: language people, that's it just cursing.**

**chapter: 2**

**…****Natsu's POV…**

The next morning I woke up to Lucy poking my cheek trying to wake me up.

"Natsu. Natsu get up I need to cook breakfast which means you need to take care of Happy."

At the mention of food and happy I was up like a shot. Taking Happy from Lucys arms and gently rocking him in my own, she went of to go make some breakfast, and judging from the smell that wafted over a few minutes later, it was bacon and pancakes; my favorite.

Happy had started to move around in my arms waking up, this seemed good so I took his temperature, and thank Mavis, it had gone down.

"Luce his temp went down I think whatever this is starting to pass by."

"That's a good sign, but keep checking it could spike at any minute. In the meantime come have some breakfast it just finished cooking."

"Ok will do, but Lucy, where should I put happy down? I don't want to leave him on the bed incase something happens and he can't sit up on his own."

"hmmm, well I think I have my old toy crib here somewhere. Its one of the things from my childhood that I brought with me when I left the estate. Let me go check."

She walked off to her closet and started going through some stuff thrown to the back of it. A thought crossed my mind after she said what she did though, **'she called her fathers place ****_'the estate'_**** not ****_'home'_****, why'd she do that?' **did she really think of the guild and everyone there her home now?. I was really confused so I decided to ask her.

"hey Luce, you called your fathers place 'the estate' instead of 'home' like you usually do, is something wrong?" then she whispered so low even my dragon slayer hearing had a hard time picking it up.

"More like something is right" **'what's right?'**

"What's that Luce I couldn't hear you?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, like she was trying to cover up her last though. "Just that, that place isn't my home any more."

"Than where is?" She stopped her search for a minute and smiled, blushing a bit before answering

"My home is here with you, happy, and the rest of the guild for that matter." I smiled and blushed a little when she said that as she continued to search for the crib. Then I heard the tell tale words that meant she had found what she was looking for.

"Ah Ha! I found it! It's the perfect size too!" she pulled a small dolls crib out of her closet, just the right size to fit happy in comfortably even if he was sick. She brought it over to the kitchen and quickly set it up like she had done that a thousand times; hell she probably had. When the crib was ready I gently placed my blue haired buddy down in it, and as Lucy had taught me last night I put a cold, wet washcloth on his forehead before tucking him in.

When I finally sat down for breakfast I was starved, as soon as Lucy put the bacon and pancakes on my plate I started to dig in.

"Mmmnnn, man Luce this are delicious! Thanks for breakfast!"

"Yea well I guess cooking for you and happy everyday can have its advantages." She glanced at Happy than smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. If only she knew what she did to me. God, especially when she's taking care of Happy.

In all respect to everyone, most people don't exactly realize that in all technicalities, Happy is my foster son. Much like how Igneel raised me. And yea maybe that made Lissanna his foster mom; but a lot changes in three years apart. People change.

And something no one but me knows is that Lucy actually loves Happy the same way I do. Like a son/best friend. He teases her she threatens him, but at the end of the day they would both give their lives to help the other. Then again I would never let that happen; I would die before I let either of them get hurt if there was anything I had to do with it. Witch I would, no way in hell would I not.

"Hey Lucy," I said. "Thanks for taking care of Happy, and thanks for teaching me how too." Just like I had earlier she smiled and blushed a bit. I remembered what she said last night as we were falling asleep. She loves me. I hope it's in the same way I love her.

"No problem Natsu, I could never let anything happen to him."

"Still though, with Wendy's out of town I wouldn't've known what to do. Happy got really bad last night and I'm not sure what would of happened, so thanks."

She smiled again at what I said but looked over at Happy sadly.

"You don't need to thank me; you think I could say no to you two? I'm gonna go try and make something that we can get Happy to swallow. He's going to need the energy. Want to help?" when she turned her head back to me from happy, her hair flipped and caught the light streaming in through the windows. My breathing hitched.

She looked so beautiful.

Her hair was messy defying gravity in an 'I just got out of bed and look amazing' way, like a golden halo around her head; her face held a look of innocents, kindness, and questioning all mixed together. Her lips were slightly parted with her smile and her eyes were wide with hope of me helping. What she was wearing didn't help either.

Now some people may believe I am a dense moron who doesn't know a thing about love, and uh, ermm… how babies are made? Aw fuck it; they think I don't know what sex is. But I am a seventeen year old boy, dragon slayer to be more precise, which just strengthens my point even more. You think Igneel would of just up and left without telling me what mates are, or how I could start a family some day? Well if you did you would be wrong. Dead wrong. You don't quite understand how traumatizing it is to have a _dragon_ give you _the talk_ when you are only fuckin **_nine years old!_** And I'm pretty sure I fainted when he started telling me about mates. Then again that was one day with Igneel I completely blocked out of my memory.

But seriously! Did Lucy Really not understand what what she was wearing could do to the male population?! She had on a pair of loose sleep shorts that were _really_ short, and a baggy crop top that showed that she was not wearing a bra. I kind of understood that, those things seem like they would be hell to sleep in. (**A/N: *wink* *wink* *cough* cough* *nudge* *nudge* *hint* *hint***). But still!

I must have zoned out cause she looked confused and asked

"Hey Natsu, you ok? Your face is blank."

"huh? Oh um yea, I'm fine, lets get cooking."

"Great so maybe we should just try putting some fruit in blender with some milk to see if he'll drink that." She looked open and optimistic to any ideas; it lighted my mood a lot.

"Alright than let's get started! I'm all fired up!" she laughed and we started cooking.

Three hours, four mini explosions, one fire, and thirty-six recipes later, we finally came up with something that Happy would eat.** (A/N: I have no clue if this recipe is real or not, seems like it would work. I come up with a lot of recipes like this and my friends never complain though so who knows.)** I instantly dried some apple sauce than we put in the blender with whole milk and a little cinnamon sugar, than we heated it up in a pot over the stove till it was lukewarm. When that was done Lucy put it in a small bowl and tried to spoon-feed it to Happy as I cleaned up the kitchen.

Finally, he let us feed him. Eventually we got him to eat that concoction and drink some water and warm milk. It wasn't much, but seeing him eat gave us some relief. But he was still sick, and he didn't look like he was getting better. Plus, his temperature had been spiking abnormally all day.

"Luce should one of us go to the guild to see if Wendy is back yet? I'm really worried that Happy isn't getting better." She frowned and looked at Happy before picking him up and cradling him in her arms.

"Yea me too, but I know you don't want to leave him, I would never make you, but what if something happens to him that you don't know how to treat?" she looked up at me concerned, our expressions mirrored each others. Now a two day illness normally isn't anything to worry about, but happy hadn't stayed awake for more than about five minutes at a time.

"Its ok Luce we'll both go, we just need to carry him, and it looks like you've got that covered already. Let's go."

"Ok."

We hurried to the guild bringing along some of the apple sauce stuff we made and the crib, now folded up, incase we were there for a while. And if I was an onlooker watching us hurry past, I would have assumed we were worried parents with a sick child. **'Maybe that ****_will_**** be us one day… NO BRAIN STOP RIGHT THERE DO NOT THINK THAT LUCY IS MY BEST FRIEND AND NAKAMA THERE IS NO WAY SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY I DO!'** even as I thought it there was this small little piece of my brain wearing a tinfoil hat, rocking back and forth, saying 'but what if she does?'

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts and noticed we were only a few hundred yards from the guild. Good thing to because a second later Lucy turned to me and started talking

"Natsu his temperature is spiking again… we need to run come-." Before she could finish what she was saying I grabbed her arm above the elbow making sure Happy wouldn't fall and started running to the guild.

We burst through the doors of the guild hall and were giving annoyed and curious looks but I just continued strait to the bar Lucy in tow.

"MIRA GO GET SOME ICE WATER AND A TOWEL RIGHT NOW" she looked really shocked for a second but as soon as Lucy put Happy down on the bar and took his blanket off she saw how sick he was and went right into the kitchen to get the water.

I was too focused on happy to realize that only people back from their previous missions was team shadow gear with Gajeel and Pantherlilly, and Wendy with Carla, and not for good reasons.

When Mira came back with the water and towels Lucy when right to work with easing Happy's temp. I watched closely as she worked fast, but careful not to move him to much after being carried all the way to the guild. When happy finally started to cool down it was like everyone in the guild let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Natsu, Lucy how long has he been sick like this?" Mira asked after a minute, to which Lucy instantly replied

"About two days, I went home and found Natsu asleep on my bed with happy in his arms. Nearly gave me a heart attack when he jumped up to stop me from screaming and waking Happy."

Then Wendy and Gajeel walked over.

"Natsu-kun, it looks like all the Exceeds are coming down with something lately. Carla and Pantherlilly are in the infirmary and so are Lector and Frosh." I was about to ask why the twin dragon slayers' Exceeds were in our infirmary till Gajeel spoke up.

"Yea you should have seen it salamander. One moment I'm talking to Levy about what could have made them sick and the next thing I know Sting and Rough are breaking down the door carrying the cats like babies, demanding to talk to Wendy. They refuse to leave the infirmary. If I didn't know what they were feeling I would have thought it was really hilarious."

If it were for any other reason than the welfare of the cats, I would have definitely been raging over to them starting a fight to get those saber tooth bastards out of my guild. But if they were here for there nakama, then I would make an exception for just about anybody. I nodded at the other two dragon slayers and sat down next to Lucy at the table were she was now seated holding happy in her arms. I went to put my arm around her waist to give her a quick reassuring hug, but before I could do that she her leaned into me so I was hugging her while we both held Happy.

"Looks like all the Exceeds have the same bug. They'll be fine Luce."

"Ok, that's good to know"

It felt good to hold her like that, Right.

I guess I hadn't realized it but at some point I must have put the folded up crib and the food down on a bench because Lissanna was now examining the crib like it was something from an old photograph she once saw. When Mira and Elfman saw what she was doing they smiled and walked over to us.

"Somethin' look familiar Lissanna?" asked a smiling Mirajane

"Yea, didn't I have the same crib when I was little?"

"Yup, before you started playing house with Natsu and Happy you used to use this all the time with whatever doll you found in my room that day"

"Oh yea, I remember now! Hehe, go figure Lucy who would've thought we would play with the same stuff as kids! I thought you wouldn't have really enjoyed much of the stuff you had as a kid after I heard about your dad" Lucy looked up at Lissanna and smiled kind of bashfully before answering

"Ha, that is pretty funny. Especially since it seems we both loved it so much. But your right I really didn't. This was one of the few things I enjoyed because my mother bought it for me. My dad didn't want her to buy it because he thought it wasn't 'fitting' for his daughter, but she got it anyway. I couldn't tell you how happy I was that day if I tried. I brought it with me when I left because it was the last thing my mother gave me despite what my father thought of it. It's good to know that someone else loved the crib as much as I did!" we all laughed in goodwill at Lucy's last comment, knowing that there wasn't much else the two had on common.

Mira and Elfman walked back to the bar while Lissanna stayed looking at the crib for another minute, then she spoke up.

"Hey Natsu maybe you should bring Happy to the infirmary, that's where the rest of the Exceeds are."

"Ok, that makes sense, let's go Luce." I got up and started to move to the infirmary knowing that Lucy would want to hold Happy till we got there, and it was only ten yards away.

"Oh actually, Lucy can I talk to you for a sec?" it was a strange request being the two didn't know each other very well but she complied, standing up and handing me Happy.

"Sure Lissanna," was all she said before sitting down again.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

When Lissanna asked if we could talk, I was confused as anyone. But I wasn't about to say no, there was no reason. So I handed Happy to Natsu and sat back down.

"So Lissanna, what's up" her face held a look of happy accusation, one that Mira often showed when she talked to the girls about boys.

Oh no.

"Soooooo Lucy, you and Natsu, eh? Can't say I blame you."

I knew it

"Not you to Lissanna" then I yelled over to the bar, "Mira what did you do to your sister?!" they just laughed

"Stop avoiding the question Lucy," she said it in a singsong voice which just proved to make me more embarrassed to the point were my face was turning red.

"No we are not a thing, nor will we ever, nor do I feel that way about him."

But do I?

Natsu was the one who brought me to fairy tail, he's the reason I've had so much fun this past year. Yea maybe his antics are crazy and annoying and destructive; but whenever I scold him about it he pouts a little cute baby dragon pout (wow oxymoron much). And whenever we get into trouble he is the first to make sure I'm safe; him and happy are always breaking into my apartment, and as annoying as it is, if they don't I miss them. He is always there to catch me when I fall, And he is defiantly **_not_** unattractive.

Maybe I **_am_** falling for him.

Great. Just fuckin great. I'm falling for my best friend and nakama.

"You're blushing and not talking Lucy, what am I supposed to think?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to cover what I had been thinking about

"No way, he's my best friend Lissanna, besides, it's more likely the two of you would wind up together. Didn't you two raise Happy?"

"Yea we did, but three years in another world will change someone, and you looked like a mother when you were holding Happy. Honestly that was one of the cutest things I have ever seen when you and Natsu were holding happy together!"

"You know if you could not scream your opinion for the whole world to hear that would be great"

"Ok well you should be honest with yourself instead of living in denial and maybe I would, because its obvious to a lot of people that he is head over heels for you."

Time to go. Now.

"I'm going to check on happy in the infirmary, I'll see you later Lissanna."

"haha, see you later Lucy"

**hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. little love

**hey sorry i took so long to update! life hasnt given me any free time to write with. but here is chapter 3 for you!**

**…****Natsu's POV…**

Man has this been a bad day. Happy and all the exceeds are sick, those Sabertooth idiots Sting and Rogue are in _our_ infirmary looking after their cats Lector and Frosch, I figured out I'm in love with my best friend, and not to mention the fact that there is no way in hell she feels the same way. So what if she said she loves me, she probably just means it in the way she loves all her nakama.

I guess I had been lost in thought 'cause when I looked up Lucy was sitting in the chair next to me looking at Happy. I guess I looked real glum cause when she turned her head to look at me she frowned and asked if I was ok,

"Natsu are you ok? You look like you got a lot on your mind."

Oh you have no idea Luce. Just everything happening right now, in the world, and in my heart. But being that the answer to that second one is her; I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yea I'm just worried about happy." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth, how the hell am I supposed to tell her?

"Oh he'll be alright Natsu, it's probably like the exceed equivalent of flu season."

"You're right but still, I raised him from an egg, if something happened to him, I don't know what I'd do."

I looked up at her and she smiled softly, and before I could understand what she was doing she leaned forward and hugged me. Than she whispered in my ear.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, we'll make sure of that. Besides, I know what you'd do, you would be sad, hell you'd be devastated. But you would get better; never over it and you would never forget him, but you would move on. And you would find something to be happy about again. I know you would, cause I know you."

Her words shocked me but I was thankful for them, she was right, everything would be fine. But the feel of her breath on my ear made shivers run up my spine causing me to blush and pray she didn't notice. Thankfully she didn't. She didn't pull away after she finished speaking and I started hugging back burying my face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. How could she not see how much I needed her? How much I loved her?

We stayed hugging for a while and eventually it got uncomfortable leaning across the arms of two chairs so I pulled her up and on to my lap. We never stopped hugging, and I guess at some point we fell asleep like that because I awoke to Mira poking my shoulder and giggling telling me that she was locking up and needed us to leave.

"K, guess I'll bring Lucy home," I got up holding Lucy bridal style and was about to leave but saw that the twin dragons had fallen asleep in their chairs too.

"Mira whose gonna look after those two?"

"Don't worry Laxus and Gajeel saw you asleep here with Lucy and volunteered to stay the night and watch out, not to mention that I don't trust four male dragon slayers alone in the same building to not break anything and Levy wont Leave Pantherlilly's side."

Huh I hadn't noticed Levy. But that was good, Gajeel alone would have been more than a match for those two, and if somehow he did get too tired laxus was great back up and levy could always use her magic to create some iron.

"Ok I'll leave it to them then. Oh and Mira would you mind checking up on Happy every now and than, I have no doubt that Wendy asked the same about Carla"

She smiled and answered quietly

"Yea she did, its no problem"

"Thanks Mira"

I quickly and quietly left the infirmary and guild hall and started the small trip back to Lucy's house.

When I was about six houses down the road from Lucy's apartment, she started to wake up. Well that's not exactly right, her mind and body woke up, but her consciousness did not; her eyes were closed, _she was still asleep_.

"Natsu… where we going" she was mumbling and if I needed any further evidence that she was still asleep that was it, Lucy never mumbles. Oh no.

"Back to your place Luce, we fell asleep in the infirmary and Mira told me to carry you home." Almost to her house, if I can just tuck her in I can say goodnight and leave, no more dealing with a sleeping Lucy; a sleeping Lucy is almost as bad as a drunk Lucy.

She seemed to ponder what I had said before yawning and talking again

"Thanks Natsu you're a really good friend, you always do the right thing." She yawned again.

I was in front of her front door, great no keys. Well the window it is then, looks like I'm jumping.

"Hey Natsu,"

"Yea Luce?"

"Your really warm" she fisted her hands in my vest and snuggled closer to my chest.

I jumped up to the window which was always open now days and slowly made my way into her room and over to the bed. I started to put her down but she grabbed my shirt tighter and mumbled again,

"What's that Luce? I can't hear you."

"Don't go"

What.?

Those two little words made my brain stop. Why does she want me to stay? There was a pause, slightly awkward for me so I just decided to play it off,

"Common Luce you should go to sleep" she was still asleep but I smelt salt and her face looked like she might cry when she said

"Natsu, don't Leave me" so much for my brain stopping. My brain froze, shattered and melted as soon as those words left her lips.

"I'd never leave you Luce"

"Good"

I sat down on the bed and laid her down before getting back up to strip to my boxers, and my scarf, I wasn't putting Lucy on PJ's but I wasn't gonna sleep fully clothed, that would get me a Lucy kick in the face for sure in the morning. I lied down and turned so that we were lying face to face. It looked like she had drifted of to sleep again,

"Night Luce, I love you."

Then she opened her eyes

"Love you two Natsu"

She was awake. _She had been fuckin awake_

Four words to describe the moment after that

I. Could. Not. Move.

At least not by my own will. I didn't know what I was doing but before I could process the situation I leaned forward and smashed my lips to hers going completely by instinct. At first she was shocked, but I felt her slowly melt into to kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted like strawberries. We pulled apart smiling before she curled up against my chest and we drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning to the soft breathing of the girl I love. We were in the same position we fell asleep in last night, facing each other and her curled against my chest; but now I had my arm draped over her and I was curled up around her, like a little kid cuddling with their favorite stuffed animal. It felt right holding her like that, like I was protecting her from anything the world threw at her.

When I lifted my other arm up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she took notice of the position she was currently in

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming." I chuckled at her voice, beautiful and still thick with drowsiness

"No Lucy you are not dreaming." She smiled

"Good, I was afraid I'd have to go to the trouble of pretending to be asleep again" she put her head on my chest with the attempt to try and fall back asleep

"I love you Lucy"

"Love you too Natsu"

"They liiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeee each other."

No. Fuckin. Way.

Me and Lucy shot up out of bed as soon as we heard that voice bolting to the window were Happy was perched.

"HAPPY!" Me and Lucy screamed in unison as we tackled the blue cat in a group hug.

"squi…sh..ing…me" he struggled to say. We loosened our grip around him but kept hugging tight. I was so relieved I started crying along with Lucy. And it was her who spoke up

"Happy you're ok… we were so worried!" he seemed shocked that Lucy had included herself in her last statement but it soon faded.

"Yea I'm ok Lucy. When I woke up Mira told me that you two took care of me while I was sick, but Natsu doesn't have half a brain cell so thanks Lucy"

"HEY!" I jumped back yelling. I can't believe my best friend just threw me under the bus like that… that traitor.

"Hey Natsu you know its true" Lucy had turned away from happy to face me.

"Wow Luce, that hurt"

"You know I love you"

She said it in a singsong way, so I did what any guy would. I walked up to her and kissed her; it was sweet at first but I heard Happy chuckling and almost laughed at the idea I had. I started to lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter; and she gladly gave in, but I felt a grin on her face and I know she had the same thought that I had: operation gross Happy out time! I started exploring her mouth with the tip of my tongue, and she moaned when I started to suck on her tongue. She got the idea and our tongues started to fight for dominance over each others mouths; now we may have had a goal in mind, but that didn't stop the electricity from running up and down my spine and all through my body. I never thought I'd be able to kiss Lucy like this, and now that I was it was elating. It felt like an eternity in heaven, kissing Lucy with one hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist, but we had only been kissing for a minute when Happy broke down.

"Ewwwwww, Natsu that's disgusting"

I pulled away from Lucy grinning and she was smiling and biting her lower lip. She looked really cute like that.

"Ha, sorry Haps but that's what you get for laughing."

"Natsu that's just mean" was all he said before a more serious matter came to mind

"Hey Lucy, Happy, I think we should go to the guild see if any of the other exceeds woke up. And maybe try to find out why they're sick" Lucy was the first to answer

"Yea you're right," she smiled than continued "but let me make you two breakfast first! Like a mini celebration for Happy being better and for us being together!"

"YOU ROCK LUCE! LET'S GET COOKING!"

"Um no. last time you were cooking here you almost destroyed my kitchen, _I'll_ be cooking thank you very much."

"Aw ok than"

Happy just Laughed and sat down with me at the table as Lucy started cooking.

**hey guys thanks for reading! lifes been crazy and im going crazy from not having time to write! but anyway how did you like this chapter? **


	4. just an average day

**…****Natsu's POV…**

I never knew…

LUCY IS AN AMAZING COOK HOW COULD SHE KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME?!

It only took about half an hour for Lucy to cook up some breakfast for the three of us, and can I just say, BEST BREAKFAST EVER.

Happy had thought so too, though Lucy had made him an omelet with fish in it so I doubt he would have thought it was bad if she had burned it to a crisp.

"Lucy how could you keep this a secret from us?! I never knew you could cook!" I pouted, she blushed a little and looked down.

"Yea well you know the family issues I had so I hung out in the kitchen a lot, eventually the cook taught me a few dishes behind my dads back. I loved helping out so it actually worked out for everyone's benefit." I smiled and laughed

"Well what ever the case that cook must have been something because this is the best jalapeño omelet I've ever had." She blushed even more if that was possible and turned away completely

"Really I never thought I was that good"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT LIE?!" seriously who could think that?

"Um, no one really but I guess I have a tough self evaluation." Was Lucy really that hard on herself? I smiled, yea that's something she would do, that weirdo.

"Ok well its wrong I love your cooking."

If it had been possible for her face to turn even redder than it already was than it did.

After that conversation was ended I volunteered to do the dishes and clean up while Lucy got a bath; she took me up on my offer and left for the bathroom. When she was finally ready to leave we left for the guild, never once letting Happy out of our sight.

When we got there, we were completely shocked.

I kick in the front doors of the guild only to walk in and find all of the Exceeds taking to their dragon slayers and giving hugs all around. Once I got over my shock I broke out into a huge grin.

"THEY'RE ALL BETTER!" I jumped up and down yelling, I mean sure any one would have been happy but for, what Lucy calls me, 'a hyperactive childish dragon' with an Exceed friend/pet/adoptive son who just got over being sick with whatever it was/is, it made me really happy to see that all of the Exceeds had got better.

"Yea they are, have been for a while and maybe if you weren't so lazy flame brain and would have gotten to the guild earlier than you would have known that."

Of course it was Grey.

"Oh yea well at least I was doing something productive while you were sitting here doing nothing you stripper!"

"Really and what could you handle doing that could actually be productive ya pyro?! Clean a dumpster" now he was getting up in my face

"Believe it or not I can clean a kitchen while my girlfriend is in the shower after cooking me and Happy breakfast! More than you've ever done!"

"Ha like you could **_clean _**anything. You'd probably just end up destroying… Wait there is no way in hell you have a girlfriend."

Now I was pissed

"YOU SAYING THAT I'M LYING ICE BREATH?!"

"YEA I AM! LIKE ANYONE WOULD EVER BELIEVE THAT **_YOU_** HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

I was about to answer back that I wouldn't believe it if he said he had a girlfriend, cause Juvia would have killed her, and through the first punch but somehow Lucy had walked up behind him and I noticed her smirk just in time as she started to walk forward,

"I'd believe him" she said scaring Grey and walking right to my side smirking at Grey one more time before kissing me, passionately.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued (though I didn't hear much of anything with the way Lucy and me were kissing me), then Happy started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha, eh look at your faces guys this is hilarious! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!

When we pulled apart for air after that all I heard was Lucy say,

"Huh, looks like that works on more than just Happy."

And after that, well

GOOD MORNING VIETNAM

I started rolling around on the floor laughing as Grey stood speechless while Mira was passed out behind the bar with a concerned Laxus trying to wake her up, Elfman was yelling something about kissing being manly, Cana was cashing in bets, not to mention Master handing over quite a bit of jewel over to Guildarts; Levy was snickering with Lissanna, Wendy and Romeo were blushing and looking at the floor (sorry bout that little buddy), Macao and Wakaba were looking impressed and Erza poured herself a _tall _whiskey(while blushing redder than her hair), everyone else was either staring or laughing their asses off.

When I finally got over my laughter I looked around at my guild mates and noticed something, there was one person standing next to each dragon slayer.

Romeo and Wendy had been drinking smoothies and talking to Carla, Levy and Gajeel had been talking to Pantherlily, Kagura and Yukino (I don't know when they got here; last night probly) were standing with Sting and Rogue while talking to Lector and Frosch, though while not talking to an Exceed, Mira and Laxus were talking behind the bar, and last but not least me and Lucy had just walked in with Happy.

Something clicked.

"Yo, Wendy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Did you figure out why the Exceeds were sick?"

"No, I could only tell that it wasn't a normal sickness, they were cursed. But they sickness wouldn't do anything to them as long as the were cared for." She looked depressed that she couldn't figure it out. But I think _I _had.

I turned to Romeo.

"Oh and Romeo can I ask you a question?" he looked confused but answered.

"Yea Natsu what's up?"

"Are you and Wendy together?"

He spit out his drink

"WHAT?!"

Carla was glaring at him and Wendy was looking at her shoes while blushing.

"Well um, not really together- together-" he was about to finish but got cut off by me

"It's ok you don't have to say it out loud that's all I needed to know!"

That's it that why the Exceeds were sick!

I ran up to Lucy who, by the way, was not at all fazed by how energetic I was.

"Hey Natsu what's up?"

"I figured out what happened to all the Exceeds!"

She dropped her glass.

"WHAT HOW?!"

"Well Wendy told me that all of it wasn't a normal sickness, they had been cursed. But she didn't know what the curse was, but it definitely was a curse. Well notice anything different about ALL of the dragon slayers today?"

She looked at me like I was crazy but she still looked around the room. And it slowly dawned on her what my guess was.

"No way… their not… even levy-chan?"

"Yes way! All of them! I think the curse was put on them by someone who realized that we all had feelings for one another but were too dense to realize it! So they gave us a push, they gave the dragon slayers and the ones they cared most for something to worry about! And when you're sad, you realize stuff you haven't thought about before!"

For once it seemed that Lucy thought that I was actually making sense, and she started laughing.

"Ha, oh my god your right! Hahahaha!" we were laughing like idiots for a few minutes before a dark aura suddenly fell on Lucy, I shrunk back, suddenly scared.

"Um Luce, what's wrong?"

"you said that it was probably someone who knew that we all had feeling for the other but that that we were all way to dense to realize it, right? Well tell me who the resident matchmaker of magnolia is." She looked at the bar.

Oh fuck the world

…1…

…2…

…3…

"MIRAJANE STRAUS YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" we yelled together, stalking over to the bar.

Then again, who cares? Me and Lucy were together, right? But seriously, who knew that Happy getting sick could trigger all this?!

"Yes guys? What's up?" oh how I was going to strangle that innocent little voice…

"MIRA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL US WHAT YOU DID!"

"Now Natsu, Lucy, im sure this is all a big misunderstanding let Mira explain hers-"

"Sorry Master, I'm afraid they're right. Time to take my leave!"

"MIIRA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Oh well, guess it's just another average day at Fairy Tail.


End file.
